Biro Jodoh
by Saita Hyuuga Sabaku
Summary: Sop iler : "Kalian itu cantik yooo ... kalian tampan yooo ... tapi kenapa masih jomblo yooo ... dasar payah, dasar lemah."/"Tch, aku mulai muak," dengus Sasuke./'Kau begitu sempurna ... dimataku kau begitu indah ...,'/"Utakata."/"Saita-chan, dia tampan ya," ucap Yuka dengan mata berbinar./"Lihat saja kalian! Duo baka Imotou, aku akan mengalahkan kalian/D.L.D.R/RnR/Arigatou :*
1. Chapter 1 : Pengumuman Gila

**Special Fic for Putri-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tittle : Biro Jodoh**

 **Author : Saita Hyuuga Sabaku**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © MK**

 **Pairing : SasuSaku, UtakataYuka (Putri), KakaSaita, ItaAki, HidanHana, GaaraKirei, PeinHezlin, SasoAsami(Tyas), SaiSherlin(Anita), CeeAtsuki(Ratna), NejiHarumi(Izzathul), ShikamaruKimiko(Cindy), ShisuiAshira(Warshita), ToneGakari(Indira)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Humor, Romance**

 **Warning : AU, OC, OOC, CraickPair, Kata-kata ga efisien, Gajenya kebangetan, Humor ga berasa, Ancurnya Varaah Vrooh...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Summary :

Apa jadinya kalau Quartet Uchiha yang terkenal, berlomba-lomba mengikuti acara "Biro Jodoh" karena sebuah peraturan baru di desa Konohagakure. Sedangkan status mereka saat ini adalah Jomblo Ngenezzz...

Dan lihat ...! Ternyata bukan hanya mereka yang dari Uchiha saja yang meyandang status Jomblo Ngenezzz, sederetan pemuda tampan dan gadis cantik di beberapa desa juga menyandang status tersebut.

Mulai dari pemuda baby face, tukang tidur, hentai, sampai pengikut aliran Jashin. Mulai dari yang malu-malu kucing, sampai yang malu-maluin. Dengan keunikan yang mereka miliki, siapakah yang akan keluar jadi juaranya?

Kira-kira apa yah yang bikin mereka menyandang status Jomblo Ngenezz?

Gimana sih perjuangan mereka untuk menangin acara "Biro Jodoh" yang berlangsung di Konoha?

Keromantisan apa yang bakal mereka tunjukin di depan para juri biar bisa menang dalam acara Biro Jodoh itu...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 – Pengumuman Gila**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua gadis dengan panjang rambut sama dan warna berbeda terlihat tengah saling kejar-mengejar menuju salah satu rumah di ujung desa. Nafas mereka terdengar tak beraturan. Begitu sampai di sebuah pintu rumah mereka membuka pintu dengan kasar, hingga menimbulkan bunyi gaduh.

"Itachi-nii!" teriak gadis dengan helai coklat sepunggung dan mata onyx teduh sambil berlari menuju kamar orang yang ia teriaki namanya. Dia adalah Uchiha Yuka.

"Sasuke-nii!" teriak gadis lainnya dengan helaian raven bergelombang sepunggung dan mata onyx yang tak kalah teduh dengan gadis yang satunya. Ia juga terlihat berlari menuju kamar yang ia teriaki namanya. Dia adalah Uchiha Saita.

Sasuke dan Itachi yang kamarnya bersebelahan langsung membuka pintu kamar mereka ketika mendengar suara gaduh kedua gadis itu. Kedua gadis itu langsung mengerem larinya dan tepat berhenti di depan kedua pemuda tampan itu.

"Tch ...! Yuka, Saita!" Dengus Sasuke.

"Kenapa kalian tidak pernah bisa tenang kalau masuk ke rumah ini?" omel Sasuke.

Sedangkan kedua gadis itu justru memasang puppy eyes andalannya ketika Sasuke sudah mulai mengomel, membuat Itachi menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus kesal dan berkata, "Kali ini ada berita heboh apa lagi sampai kalian datang sepagi ini?"

Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang tamu di ikuti oleh Itachi di belakangnya sambil merangkul Saita dan Yuka. Itachi memang sangat menyayangi Yuka dan Saita, karena ia sangat senang mempunyai adik perempuan, meskipun mereka hanya sepupunya. Uchiha Saita adik dari Uchiha Shisui. Sedangkan Uchiha Yuka adalah adik dari Uchiha Izuna.

Mereka pun duduk di ruang tamu dengan posisi saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Jadi informasi apa lagi yang kalian bawa?" tanya Itachi lembut.

"Balai desa mengeluarkan pengumuman gila hari ini," ucap Saita antusias.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Mereka telah mendata seluruh penduduk Konoha. Dalam rangka menjalin hubungan dengan desa tetangga, para Jombloers akan di kirim ke Suna untuk mengikuti kontes gila," sambung Yuka dengan bahasa gaulnya.

"Nama kontesnya 'Biro Jodoh'," sambung Saita cepat.

"Apa?" teriak Itachi dan Sasuke bersamaan dengan tampang yang sedikit terlihat bodoh.

Jika mereka bersama, bukan seperti halnya SID yang menyalakan tanda bahaya. Tapi, harga diri Uchiha mereka lepas sudah. Sehingga memperlihatkan ekspresi alami mereka.

Apalagi mereka termasuk jombloers tingkat akut. Bukannya tidak laku, tapi selera mereka sangat tinggi. Mengingat mereka adalah keturunan Uchiha. Membayangkan mengikuti kontes aneh macam itu, dimana harga diri Uchiha mereka akan diletakkan? Haruskah di makam sang kakek Uchiha Madara?

"Ide gila macam apa itu?" dengus Sasuke.

"Mungkin ide gila untuk menyadarkanmu Sasuke-nii," ledek Saita.

"Apa maksudmu Sai-ta?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada penuh penekanan.

"Di antara para Uchiha kan, kau yang paling tinggi mematok kriteria gadis idamanmu," sahut Yuka sambil terkikik.

"Benar juga ya ...," gumam Itachi sambil meletakkan tangan di atas dagunya seolah berpikir.

Seperempat siku tercetak di wajah rupawan Sasuke. Lihat saja bagaimana Double baka Imouto melancarkan serangan untuk menyudutkannya, hingga Itachi pun ikut-ikut menyudutkannya.

"Jadi sekarang kalian menjadi Trio Uchiha menyebalkan, heh?" dengus Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Mereka semua pun terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Sasuke.

"Ayo sekarang kita lihat pengumumannya!" Ajak Itachi pada ketiga adiknya.

.

.

.

Mereka semua terlonjak kaget saat menyusuri jalan di Konoha. Bayangkan saja, fotomu tertempel sepanjang jalan Konoha, dengan tulisan Jombloers di bawahnya. Seolah-olah mereka adalah orang berbahaya di desa tercintanya. Bukankah yang seperti itu biasanya bertuliskan 'Wanted'?

Dan ternyata, banyak juga para jombloers di desa Konoha ini. Sepanjang jalan, mereka mencabuti kertas-kertas yang tertempel manis di setiap dinding Konoha. Tentu saja, mereka hanya mencabuti foto mereka sendiri.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga sampai di Balai Desa Konoha, untuk meminta penjelasan dan pertanggungjawaban atas foto-foto itu. Di depan Balai Desa kini, banyak massa telah berkumpul. Siap berdemo bahkan mungkin menghancurkan Balai Desa yang selama ini mereka banggakan.

"Ne, ternyata Hana nee-chan, Hezlin-chan, Kirei nee-chan dan Asami-chan juga ada disini?" ujar Saita dan Yuka saat mereka berada di tengah kerumunan warga desa yang tidak terima dengan acara 'Biro Jodoh' konyol itu.

Mereka yang disebut namanya hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Sai, Neji, Shikamaru, kalian juga disini?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Begitulah. Benar-benar merepotkan," jawab Shikamaru.

"Cee, kau juga?" tanya Itachi tak percaya.

Pasalnya Cee adalah pemuda rantauan dari desa Kumogakure yang merintis usaha di Konoha. Cee hanya tersenyum kikuk ke arah Itachi.

Tak lama kemudian, Kepala Desa keluar dari kantornya itu. Dan mulai menyampaikan ceramah di depan para jombloers yang hatinya sudah jangan ditanya lagi. Kesal, marah dan merasa direndahkan dengan perlakuan memalukan aparat desa.

"Keputusan sudah tidak dapat di ganggu gugat. Besok kalian akan ku kirim ke Tsuchigakure untuk mengikuti kontes 'Biro Jodoh' itu. Bagi yang tidak mematuhi aturan desa, akan ada sanksi tegas untuknya. Sekarang kalian harus bersiap dan membawa perlengkapan untuk satu minggu ke depan. Bagi yang menang akan ada hadiah special dari desa," titah sang Kepala Desa tanpa dosa. Kemudian dia pun berbalik dan meninggalkan para jombloers yang hanya bisa pasrah akan keputusan egois Kepala Desa.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di desa Suna, Kiri, Ame, Taki, tak jauh berbeda keadaannya dengan desa Konoha. Lihatlah tampang pasrah mereka yang pulang dari Balai Desa masing-masing dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

Ada Utakata, Kakashi, Sakura, Aki, Hidan, Gaara, Pein, Sasori, Sherlin, Atsuki, Harumi, Toneri, Gakari dan Kimiko.

Besok hingga satu minggu ke depan mereka akan berjuang mendapatkan jodoh dan bersaing sesama teman ataupun saudara untuk menjadi pemenang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Gomen Minna, saya bikin cerita baru lagi, padahal yang lain banyak yang pending. Fic ini emang special buat putri-chan, karena dia selalu nyelipin adegan KakaSaita di fic dia. Ini sebagai rasa terima kasihku sama dia. Pairingnya emang kebanyakan, dan craickpair semua, jadi bagi yang kurang berkenan silahkan tinggalkan saja. Saya akan berusaha fokus di adegan SASUSAKU dan UTAYUKA.

Saya akan merasa sangat berterima kasih jika kalian bersedia meninggalkan jejak, kritik dan saran, asal jangan flame ya :-p

Sekian bacotan dari author newbie ini...

With Love,

Saita


	2. Chapter 2 : Hari 1 - Perkenalan

**Special Fic buat Putri-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tittle : Biro Jodoh**

 **Author : Saita Hyuuga Sabaku**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © MK**

 **Pairing : SasuSaku, UtakataYuka (Putri), KakaSaita, ItaAki, HidanHana, GaaraKirei, PeinHezlin, SasoAsami(Tyas), SaiSherlin(Anita), CeeAtsuki(Ratna), NejiHarumi(Izzathul), ShikamaruKimiko(Cindy), ShisuiAshira(Warshita), ToneGakari(Indira)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Humor, Romance**

 **Warning : AU, OC, OOC, CraickPair, Kata-kata ga efisien, Gajenya kebangetan, Humor ga berasa, Ancurnya Varaah Vrooh...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Hari 1 - Perkenalan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua kontestan dari perwakilan beberapa desa kini sudah berkumpul di Tsuchigakure. Lihatlah deretan pria tampan dan gadis cantik dari berbagai desa yang masing-masing saling curi pandang dan beberapa yang SKSD alias sok kenal sok dekat.

Quartet Uchiha masih setia mengasingkan diri di sudut ruangan. Sungguh mereka merasa harga diri mereka sebagai seorang Uchiha hancur lebur, luluh berantakan, berserakan bagai serpihan kaca dan hilang bagai butiran debu. Sebenarnya hanya Sasuke saja yang merasa seperti itu. Sedangkan Itachi, Yuka dan Saita mulai menikmati acara ini, karena bagi mereka ini sungguh menakjubkan dan luar biasa. Bertemu dengan orang-orang baru, dan mempunyai teman baru, itu sangat menyenangkan bagi Trio Uchiha itu.

Siiiiinggg

Tes! Tes! Tes!

Suara mic yang disusul suara seseorang yang mencoba mengetes apakah mic-nya berfungsi dengan baik mengalihkan atensi para peserta.

"Yoooo ... selamat datang," suara pria bertubuh sedikit gemuk yang berada di atas panggung mengalihkan atensi para peserta kontes.

Rambut putih, kacamata hitam, pedang disana-sini yang tersemat di balik punggungnya membuat para peserta memandang tak percaya orang yang sedang berdiri di atas panggung.

Helloooo ... ini kontes jodoh kan? Bukan kontes adu kekuatan? Kenapa menyematkan banyak pedang di balik punggungnya?

Kira-kira begitulah pikiran para peserta. Dan orang yang dimaksud itu pun kembali mengeluarkan suara dengan gaya Rappernya, di iringi dengan musik Rap yang sangat mengusik telinga para peserta.

"Yoooo ... para jombloers ngenezz yooo."

"Kalian itu cantik yooo ... kalian tampan yooo ... tapi kenapa masih jomblo yooo ... dasar payah, dasar lemah."

"Perkenalkan yooo ... namaku Killer Bee yooo ... yang akan memandu kalian untuk mendapat jodoh yooo ... aha ... aha ...," ucapnya sembari mengacung-ngacungkan tangannya di udara layaknya seorang Rapper.

Dari awal pria yang telah diketahui bernama Bee itu terus mengoceh dengan gaya Rappernya. Tak peduli apakah peserta mendengarkannya atau tidak, dia terus nge-rap, mengusik ketenangan gendang telinga para peserta.

"Tak usah berbasa-basi lagi yoooo ... sekarang kita mulai dengan sesi perkenalan yooo ...," lanjutnya.

Sungguh saat ini rasanya, para peserta ingin sekali meneriaki atau bahkan melempari orang yang berada di atas panggung. Mereka jenuh dan lelah mendengar celoteh Rapper abal yang menurut mereka hanya membuang-buang waktu dengan gaya bicaranya itu.

Jadi, siapa yang sedang berbasa-basi disini, heh?

"Tch, aku mulai muak," dengus Sasuke.

"Mendokusai," dengus Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Yare-yare, dia mengusik ketenanganku membaca buku," ucap pria bermasker sambil menutup bukunya.

Suara itulah yang dapat Yuka dan Saita dengar di antara gaduhnya suara peserta yang sibuk membicarakan Rapper bernama Bee itu.

"Yooo ... kenapa kalian tidak mengerti seni seorang Rapper yooo ... dasar payah, dasar lemah ...," Sang Rapper kembali bersuara.

"Baiklah kalau begitu yooo ... sekarang akan ku panggil rekanku yoooo ... yang akan memandu kalian yooo," lanjutnya.

Saat ini para peserta bisa bernafas lega karena Rapper payah itu akhirnya berhenti juga. Author pun merasa lega karena saya cape yooo ... nulis kaya gitu yooo!

Kemudian naiklah seorang pria tampan ke atas panggung. Mata onyx kelam, dan rambut raven yang sedikit bergelombang, tidak salah lagi, dia adalah Uchiha Shisui. Tapi peserta lain yang bukan berasal dari Konoha tidak tahu kalau Shisui merupakan warga Konoha dan berasal dari klan Uchiha. Karena Shisui saat ini memakai nama samaran, meski nama kecilnya tetaplah Shisui.

"Ne, Saita-chan bukankah itu Shisui-nii?" Yuka menepuk-nepuk pundak Saita dan menunjuk ke arah panggung.

Saita yang tadinya sedang memperhatikan sekeliling sontak melihat ke atas panggung. Dan benar saja, di atas sana Shisui sedang berdiri dengan sebuah mic di tangannya. Dan Saita berusaha memanggil Onii-chan kesayangannya itu.

"Shi ... mmmppphh." Ucapan Saita terpotong karena tiba-tiba saja Sasuke membekap mulutnya.

"Diam Saita," perintah Sasuke dan melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Saita.

"Kenapa Sasuke-nii?" Kini Yuka yang angkat bicara karena ia tidak mengerti maksud Sasuke, sama seperti Saita.

"Lebih baik kita jangan mengalihkan perhatian peserta lain. Kita ikuti saja prosedurnya. Begitu acara selesai, baru kita hampiri Shisui." Itachi yang angkat bicara menjelaskan dengan nada bijak.

"Sudah terjawabkan,"ucap Sasuke acuh.

"Sebaiknya kau punya alasan bagus Shisui," gumam Itachi.

Pasalnya, yang mereka tau Shisui juga masih berstatus jomblo meski tidak ngenezzz seperti mereka. Tanduk devil sudah keluar dari Quartet Uchiha itu.

"Baiklah, demi kesejahteraan bersama, mari kita mulai acara perkenalan kontestan." Shisui mulai membuka suara.

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Daisuke Shisui. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab membawa acara ini sampai selesai," lanjutnya.

"Sekarang mari kita panggil kontestan dari Suna." Shisui mulai membuka lembaran kertas yang berada di tangannya, dan siap memanggil para peserta untuk naik ke atas panggung.

"Sabaku Gaara."

Pria dengan helaian merah dan tato "Ai" di keningnya berjalan ke arah panggung dan mulai naik ke atas panggung.

"Tato di wajahnya sangat menarik," gumam Kirei.

"Akasuna Sasori."

Pria berwajah baby face dengan helaian merah pun naik ke atas panggung.

'Kyaaaaa ..., dia imut sekali,' batin Asami. Rona merah tipis sudah terlihat di wajahnya. Sepertinya dia sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Haruno Sakura."

Gadis dengan helaian unik sebatas punggung, emerald yang memukau, kini sudah berpijak di atas panggung.

'Kau begitu sempurna ... dimataku kau begitu indah ...,' batin Sasuke.

Dalam hatinya dia sudah mendendangkan lagu Andra and The Backbone asal Indonesia. Lihatlah wajahnya kini. Rona merah sudah menghiasi wajah tampannya meski tipis. Mulutnya sedikit menganga karena kagum.

"Hup," celetuk Yuka.

"Mingkem," sambung Saita.

"Sudah mulai menikmati acara, heh?" sambung Itachi.

Sasuke langsung tersadar dari lamunan dan nyanyian dalam hatinya kemudian memasang wajah datar andalannya. Beruntunglah kau Sasuke, karena kalian masih berada di sudut ruangan dan jauh dari kerumunan orang, sehingga tak ada yang melihat wajah bodohmu.

"Tch, aku hanya sedikit mengantuk, dan menahan diri agar tidak menguap. Makanya mulutku sedikit terbuka," elak Sasuke.

Trio Uchiha hanya terkikik pelan menanggapinya. Mereka tau Sasuke sedang berbohong.

"Selanjutnya Haruno Kimiko."

Gadis yang tampak feminim dan ceria dengan helaian pink panjang. Dia adalah kakak dari Sakura. Kini ia sudah berada di samping saudaranya.

"Sepertinya aku tertarik padanya. Mendokusai," gumam Shikamaru.

"Dan yang terakhir, Aki Destriana," lanjut Shisui.

Gadis dengan helai sehitam arang sebatas punggung dan manik ruby yang indah, naik ke atas panggung.

"Hn, cantik," gumam Itachi pelan.

"Hm," angguk Saita dan Yuka kompak.

"Secepat itu jatuh cinta?" sambung Sasuke.

Hei Sasuke, tak sadarkah kau juga jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama tadi? Perlu ku ingatkan bagaimana reaksimu tadi?

Shisui menutup lembaran yang bertuliskan "Suna" itu, dan kemudian mulai memberi pengarahan.

"Inilah perwakilan dari Suna. Silahkan kalian duduk di bangku yang telah disediakan." Shisui menunjuk ke arah bangku yang bertuliskan "Suna".

Gaara, Sasori, Sakura, Kimiko dan Aki langsung turun dan menuju tempat yang telah disediakan. Akhirnya mereka bisa duduk santai, sambil berbincang mungkin.

Shisui mulai membuka lagi sebuah lembaran bertuliskan "Kiri". Kemudian dia membuka dan mulai memanggil.

"Hyuuga Gakari."

Gadis berhelai putih kebiruan dengan manik coklat, naik ke atas panggung. Dia adalah sepupu dari Hyuuga Neji yang menetap di Kirigakure semenjak satu tahun silam.

"Harumi Sabaku."

Gadis yang terlihat tomboy dengan helai hitam sepunggung dan manik biru berjalan ke arah panggung. Dia masih kerabat jauh Gaara dan sedang menempuh pendidikan di sekolah musik yang ada di Kiri. Hobinya main gitar.

"Hatake Kakashi."

"Waaahh ... penampilannya misterius," gumam Saita.

"Seleramu aneh," celetuk Sasuke.

"Sasuke nii-chan sepertinya hari ini kau cukup cerewet," ketus Saita.

"Benar kata Saita-chan, hari ini kau sangat cerewet dan tidak bisa diam. Kau seperti komentator Nii-chan," celetuk Yuka.

"Sepertinya pesona gadis tadi telah mengubah kepribadiannya," sindir Itachi.

"Sepertinya kalian mulai lapar ya Trio Uchiha. Tak bisakah kalian berhenti membullyku? Aku hanya mengutarakan pendapatku. Bukankah itu hak setiap warga negara?" ucap Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Sepertinya hari ini kau banyak bicara Sasuke." Sai tiba-tiba menghampiri Quartet Uchiha. Jangan lupakan senyuman palsu yang selalu setia terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Pein." Shisui masih terus memanggil para peserta.

"Han-chan, dia keren ya," bisik Hezlin pada Hana yang berada di sebelahnya.

Hezlin memang menyukai gaya anak Punk, jadi jangan heran kalau dia langsung terkesima dengan Pein yang mukanya penuh tindikan disana-sini, tapi tetap tak menghilangkan kesan tampan seorang Pein.

"Iya," angguk Hana.

Setelah dua kontestan perempuan dan 2 pemuda dari Kiri selesai dipanggil, Shisui kembali menginterupsi mereka untuk duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan.

Shisui kembali membuka lembaran bertuliskan "Ame", dan mulai memanggil.

"Atsuki Hirase."

Gadis berpenampilan tomboy dengan rambut panjang hitam pekat sebatas pinggang dan manik hitam yang tak kalah pekatnya naik ke atas panggung.

"Dilihat dari penampilannya, sepertinya dia gadis yang cukup kuat dan tegar. Sangat menarik," gumam Cee.

Pemuda yang sedang merantau di Konoha itu menganalisis Hirase, gadis yang kini sudah berada di atas panggung. Sebenarnya dia pemuda yang cukup pendiam, dan jika dia sudah menganalisis sesuatu, itu artinya dia tertarik pada objek tersebut.

"Sherlin."

Gadis berhelai coklat kemerahan dengan manik hijau tosca melangkah naik ke atas panggung.

"Utakata."

"Saita-chan, dia tampan ya," ucap Yuka dengan mata berbinar.

"Kau benar, dia bahkan lebih tampan dari Sasuke nii-chan," goda Saita.

"Tapi sepertinya dia tidak sedingin Sasuke nii-chan," sambung Yuka.

"Um," angguk Saita.

"Auranya hangat seperti matahari. Kalau Sasuke nii-chan dia seperti es di kutub utara," ejek Saita.

"Membicarakanku tepat di depanku, heh?" Suara baritone datar yang dingin dan menusuk membuat Yuka dan Saita bergidik ngeri.

Perempatan urat sudah muncul di dahi Sasuke. Kalau di anime, mungkin telingamya sudah mengeluarkan asap, karena jengkel. Yuka dan Saita cepat-cepat bersembunyi di balik punggung Itachi.

"Sasuke, mereka hanya bercanda," ucap Itachi sambil tertawa kikuk.

"Gomenne Nii-chan, kami kan hanya bercanda. Harusnya kau bersyukur kami berbicara di depanmu, bukan di belakangmu," cengir Yuka kepala dari balik punggung Itachi.

"Yuka-chan benar. Itu artinya kami tidak munafik kan Nii-chan." Saita ikut menyembulkan kepala.

"Hn. Lihat saja kalian! Duo baka Imotou, aku akan mengalahkan kalian karena telah membullyku hari ini," tantang Sasuke.

"Kami siap bersaing," ucap Yuka dan Saita sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Wah Sasuke, sepertinya kau sangat bersemangat hingga ingin menang," goda Itcahi.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengalihkan pandangannya sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

Shisui juga menyebut beberapa nama gadis dan pemuda setelahnya, kemudian menutup lembaran kertas "Ame" dan beralih ke lembaran berikutnya yang bertuliskan "Taki".

"Toneri," panggil Shisui, agar orang yang disebut naik ke atas panggung.

"Hidan."

"Dia tampan," gumam Hana.

"Dan terlihat dewasa," sambung Kirei sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hana.

Setelah memanggil Toneri dan 2 orang gadis dan 3 orang pemuda dari Takigakure, Shisui beralih ke lembaran terakhir. Lembaran bertulis "Konoha" dan mulai memanggil satu persatu nama yang tertera.

"Sebentar lagi giliran kita yang akan dipanggil," ucap Yuka dengan penuh semangat.

"Madara Jii-san pasti akan mengutuk kita dari alam sana," ketus Sasuke.

"Dia akan bangga," celetuk Saita.

"Nikmati saja Sasuke. Bukankah kau telah menemukan tambatan hatimu?" ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Tch kalian ini," dengus Sasuke.

"Sepertinya sekarang sudah tidak ada yang memihakku, heh?" lanjutnya.

"Shimura Asami."

Suara Shisui yang mulai memanggil kontestan dari Konoha, menghentikan obrolan singkat Quartet Uchiha.

Gadis berhelai hitam sebatas punggung dengan manik hitam naik ke atas panggung.

"Hezlin Cherry."

Gadis berhelai hitam sebatas pinggang dengan manik emerald menyusul Asami yang sudah berada di atas panggung.

"Uzumaki Hana."

Gadis berhelai kuning blonde sebatas bahu dengan manik sapphire melangkah menuju panggung.

"Kirei Seijuro."

Gadis berhelai blonde panjang dengan bandana merah yang menghiasi rambutnya, ditambah dengan manik aquamarine yang indah, membuat Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Itachi, Cee, Uchiha Yuka, Shimura Sai, Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Saita."

Setelah memanggil semua nama dan mempersilahkan mereka duduk ditempat yang telah di tentukan, Shisui kembali mengumumkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, hari ini cukup sampai sesi perkenalan. Sekarang aku akan memperkenalkan pemandu kalian untuk besok," ucap Shisui.

"Akasuna Ashira, silahkan naik ke atas panggung," panggil Shisui.

Gadis dengan helai hitam pekat sebatas punggung dan manik hazel naik ke atas panggung. Dia adalah kakak sepupu dari Sasori. Sungguh Sasori tak menyangka kalau Ashira merupakan pemandu di acara gila ini.

"Ne, minna. Perkenalkan ... namaku Akasuna Ashira, pemandu kalian besok. Mohon kerjasamanya," ucap Ashira sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Kalian pasti lelah. Sekarang kalian boleh pergi beristirahat di kamar yang telah kami sediakan. Persiapkan diri kalian untuk menghadapi hari esok, karena mulai besok kalian akan dipasangkan satu sama lain," lanjutnya.

Setelah berbicara panjang lebar, Ashira menginterupsi para peserta untuk mengambil kunci kamar di beberapa orang panitia yang ada di sana. Para peserta pun langsung bergegas menuju kamar, termasuk Quartet Uchiha, karena mereka tak memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Shisui.

Sepeninggal para peserta, Shisui mendekati Ashira dan mengajaknya keluar.

"Hime, ayo kita pergi makan!" Ajak Shisui.

"Ha'i," ucap dan angguk Ashira.

Yah, Shisui dan Ashira memang telah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak sebulan yang lalu. Dan Quartet Uchiha belum mengetahuinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Note : Untuk yang karakter yang ga di gambarin, itu karena udah di chap pertama, dan yang lainnya kan udah pada jelas. (Chara Naruto)...

Cuap-cuap and bales ripiu :v

veira sadewa : ve sudah daftarkah? #plaak

ini nama-nama temen di grup SSL

ikalutfi97 : buka pusing lagi ika-chan, tapi mabok _

nanti disingkirkan satu-persatu biar ga pusing,,,hehehe

Makasih udah berkenan baca fic gaje ini dan ninggalin review. Makasih juga untuk yang udah favorite dan follow cerita ini, dan untuk silent reader semuanya...arigachupp :*

Sekian dan sampai jumpa #Ngeeeeenng

With Love,

Saita


	3. Chapter 3 : Hari 2 - Pasangan

**Special Fic buat Putri-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tittle : Biro Jodoh**

 **Author : Saita Hyuuga Sabaku**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © MK**

 **Pairing : SasuSaku, UtakataYuka (Putri), KakaSaita, ItaAki, HidanHana, GaaraKirei, PeinHezlin, SasoAsami(Tyas), SaiSherlin(Anita), CeeAtsuki(Ratna), NejiHarumi(Izzathul), ShikamaruKimiko(Cindy), ShisuiAshira(Warshita), ToneGakari(Indira)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Humor, Romance**

 **Warning : AU, OC, OOC, CraickPair, Kata-kata ga efisien, Gajenya kebangetan, Humor ga berasa, dll...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : Hari 2 - Pasangan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua wanita dewasa dengan paras cantik berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah ruangan besar di lantai 2. Mereka adalah Tsunade Senju dan Mei Terumi. Wanita yang terlihat sudah cukup umur untuk menikah bahkan mempunyai anak, tapi entah kenapa masih berstatus single. Sepertinya mereka menikmati kesendiriannya, karena pada dasarnya mereka wanita yang sangat bebas, dalam artian, mereka tidak suka terikat suatu hubungan. Sangat disayangkan memang, tapi bukankah kita tidak berhak mengusik kehidupan orang lain?

Sesampainya mereka di ruangan yang bertuliskan Ruang Direktur, wanita dengan helaian blonde dikuncir dua mengetuk pintu.

Tok ... Tok ... Tok ...

"Masuk!" Terdengar suara seseorang dari dalam ruangan mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk.

Wanita dengan helai coklat panjang membuka pintu, dan mereka berdua mulai masuk ke dalam. Sesampainya di dalam kedua wanita tersebut membungkuk hormat pada lelaki muda yang sedang duduk di sofa empuknya. Lelaki itupun mempersilahkan kedua wanita tersebut duduk. Dan kini mereka duduk saling berhadapan.

"Tuan Minato, ini hasil analisisnya," ucap Tsunade sambil memberikan beberapa lembar kertas yang sejak tadi dipegangnya.

"Dan ini daftar mereka yang akan kita pasangkan untuk acara besok," sahut Mei kemudian, sambil menyerahkan kertas yang terpampang wajah sepasang peserta pada tiap lembar kertas.

"Hmmm," gumam Minato sambil membolak-balik kertas yang telah diserahkan Mei dan Tsunade.

"Apakah ini semua sudah sesuai?" lanjutnya kemudian untuk memastikan mereka tidak salah dalam memasangkan para peserta.

"Tentu saja," jawab Tsunade yakin.

"Kami telah mempelajari data masing-masing peserta dan juga reaksi mereka pada saat perkenalan siang tadi. Agen ahli kita sudah bekerja keras untuk memahami kecenderungan para peserta terhadap peserta lainnya. Semua telah kami amati dengan seksama. Tak satupun lolos dari pantauan kami," lanjut Tsunade panjang lebar.

"Begitulah, tuan Minato. Kami telah mengadakan rapat sore tadi, dan inilah hasil kesepakatan kami," timpal Mei.

"Kerja bagus," puji Minato.

"Kalau begitu silahkan umumkan untuk acara besok." Minato pun menandatangani daftar tersebut sebagai tanda persetujuan.

"Baik Tuan," jawab Mei dan Tsunade kompak.

"Kalau begitu, kami undur diri." Mei dan Tsunade bangkit dari duduknya. Setelah membungkuk hormat, merekapun pergi meninggalkan ruang direktur tersebut.

.

.

.

Malam terlihat sangat indah di Tsuchigakure. Seluas mata memandang ke hamparan langit, kini dihiasi jutaan bintang yang memancarkan cahaya. Sang bulanpun tak ingin kalah menunjukkan jati dirinya yang menyerupai sabit diantara bintang-bintang tersebut. Seorang gadis dengan helaian soft pinknya yang menari-nari diterpa angin, terlihat sangat menikmati malam yang indah tersebut di sebuah meja cafe outdoor. Para peserta lain sudah masuk ke kamarnya masing-masing sehabis makan malam tadi.

"Hufftt," desah Sakura.

"Kami-sama, kenapa aku harus mengikuti acara yang tidak masuk akal ini?" keluhnya sambil menatap langit.

'Apa masuk akal, mencari jodoh dengan cara seperti ini? Akankah bertahan lama ... hubungan yang dimulai dengan cara seperti ini? Apa yang para Kepala Desa itu pikirkan? Ide gila apa ini sebenarnya?' Batin Sakura terus bertanya-tanya.

Tak jauh dari tempat Sakura duduk, seorang pria tengah bersembunyi dibalik pohon Sakura yang tengah mekar. Helaian ravennya yang mencuat kebelakang bergerak lembut diterpa sang angin malam. Sasuke yang berniat jalan-jalan untuk mencari udara segar, tak sengaja melihat Sakura di bangku cafe itu. Ia terpaksa mencari tempat lain, agar tak terlihat oleh Sakura. Dia tak ingin di anggap _stalker_ hanya karena sebuah kebetulan yang sebenarnya juga merupakan keberuntungan baginya itu. Sepertinya Uchiha kita yang satu ini sudah tersihir oleh sosok Sakura. Tapi tentu saja harga diri yang terlampau tinggi itu tak mengijinkannya untuk mengakui hal tersebut.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya dibeberapa kamar, para peserta sedang asyik dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Entah itu mengobrol, tidur, membaca, nonton televisi, ataupun mendengarkan musik.

"Saita-chan, aku ingin keluar membeli soft drink di _vending machine_. Apa ada yang kau inginkan?" tanya Yuka, ketika beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Hmm, boleh ... Aku titip mochacino satu ya," sahut Saita.

"Oke." Yuka pun berjalan keluar menuju _vending machine_.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, Yuka sampai di depan _vending machine_. Yuka memasukkan beberapa koin dan mulai menekan tombol pilihan yang tersedia. Selain membelikan minuman untuk Saita, ia juga berinisiatif membelikan untuk Itachi dan Sasuke. Setelah selesai memilih semua minuman dan mengambilnya, sepertinya Yuka sedikit kesulitan membawa semuanya, sehingga salah satu kaleng minumannya jatuh dan berguling dilantai. Badannya sedikit membungkuk dengan tangan menuju ke lantai dan berusaha meraih kaleng yang sedang terguling. Matanya hanya fokus pada kaleng tersebut sehingga dia cukup kaget saat seseorang mengambilnya. Matanya beralih dari lantai dan menatap sosok yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ini," ucap pria tersebut lembut sambil menunjukkan senyumnya yang menawan.

DEG

Saat ini dihadapannya sedang berdiri Utakata yang telah mencuri perhatiannya diperkenalan siang tadi. Yuka berusaha menahan debar jantungnya, agar terlihat sebiasa mungkin dihadapan Utakata.

"Terima kasih," sahutnya sambil menunjukkan senyum termanis yang ia miliki dan mengambil minuman kaleng digenggaman Utakata.

"Sama-sama," sahut Utakata.

"Butuh bantuan? Sepertinya kau kesulitan membawa semua itu," lanjutnya kemudian menawarkan bantuan.

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu," sahut Yuka sedikit kikuk.

"Sama sekali tidak. Kita searah bukan? Biarkan aku membantumu," timpal Utakata lagi.

"Um ... Baiklah," kata Yuka pasrah sambil menyerahkan dua minuman kaleng untuk Sasuke dan Itachi kepada Utakata. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju kamar sambil berbincang.

"Kau ini Uchiha Yuka kan?" tanya Utakata.

"Iya. Dan kau, Utakata bukan?" jawab dan tanya Yuka balik.

"Wah, kau punya ingatan yang bagus," puji Utakata.

"Hehe, kau juga. Aku memang mudah menghafal orang atau mengingat sesuatu dalam sekali lihat," jawab Yuka sedikit canggung. Dia masih belum terbiasa berdekatan dengan orang yang telah mencuri perhatiannya ini.

'Apalagi kau orang yang membuatku tertarik ... mana mungkin aku lupa,' batin Yuka.

"Kau membeli minuman sebanyak ini. Apa kau sering terbangun untuk minum di tengah malam?" tanya Utakata penasaran.

"Bukan begitu. Sebenarnya aku hanya membeli satu untukku dan untuk Saudariku, lalu kupikir sekalian saja aku membelikan untuk Itachi-nii dan Sasuke-nii," jawab Yuka.

"Jadi begitu. Ternyata kau begitu perhatian pada saudaramu ya," puji Utakata lagi.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai didepan kamar Yuka.

"Ah, sudah sampai. Aku akan meletakkan ini sebentar dan kembali untuk ...," ucapan Yuka terpotong karena Utakata langsung menimpalinya.

"Biar aku yang memberikannya pada Itachi dan Sasuke. Kamar pria masih cukup jauh dari sini ... lagipula kami sekamar. Akan keberikan titipan darimu ini," ucap Utakata panjang lebar.

"Rasanya aku terlalu banyak merepotkanmu," ucap Yuka sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Sama sekali tidak. Masuklah dan istirahat. Besok kita semua harus bangun pagi kan?" ucap Utakata sambil tersenyum.

"Te-terima kasih banyak Utakata. Maaf merepotkanmu." Yuka sedikit membungkuk menyampaikan ucapan terima kasih, kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan. Utakata pun berjalan menjauhi kamar Yuka menuju kamarnya setelah Yuka menutup pintunya.

.

.

.

Embun pagi terlihat masih membasahi dedaunan dan rerumputan hijau disekitar tempat acara. Cuacanya sangat cerah dan udara pagi terasa sangat menyegarkan. Para peserta sudah berkumpul di ruang auditorium dan para pengawas pun telah berada disana, setelah sebelumnya mereka sarapan bersama.

Shisui berjalan naik ke atas panggung, siap memberi pengumuman untuk acara hari ini. Ashira mulai membagikan lembaran kertas pada masing-masing peserta di setiap meja.

"Selamat pagi para peserta. Aku harap tidur kalian nyenyak, dan sarapan kalian cukup. Mulai hari ini hingga beberapa hari ke depan kita akan memulai serangkaian acara dari program "Biro Jodoh" ini. Sebelum acara benar-benar dimulai, aku minta kalian mengisi kertas yang sudah ada di hadapan kalian. Apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" Shisui menginterupsi.

Hening.

"Baiklah, sepertinya sudah cukup jelas. Kalau begitu silahkan isi lembar kertas tersebut!" Shisui pun turun dari atas panggung dan berkumpul dengan para pengawas lain.

Para peserta mulai mengisi lembaran kertas tersebut. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menyelesaikannya. Karena pada dasarnya pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu hanya berisi hal-hal umum tentang dirimu.

Setelah selesai para pengawas mulai mengumpulkan kertas dari para peserta. Kemudian mereka mulai memilih dan memisahkannya. Dua lembar kertas milik peserta disatukan dan diberi klip, kemudian diserahkan pada Shisui.

Setengah jam berlalu. Shisui kembali naik ke atas panggung dan memulai pengumuman. "Baiklah, aku sudah mengumpulkan kertas milik kalian. Dan sekarang acara sudah bisa kita lanjutkan. Dengarkan baik-baik, dan bagi yang namanya dipanggil harap maju ke depan. Kami akan memanggil kalian secara berpasangan dan setelah itu kalian harus mengambil kertas yang ada di dalam kotak sebelah sana."

Shisui pun mulai memanggil.

"Sebagai pembukaan, silahkan maju perwakilan dari Konoha "Itachi" dan dari Suna "Aki".

'Sial, kenapa memanggil namaku untuk awalan,' batin Itachi. Tapi dia juga tidak terlalu kecewa karena pasangannya adalah Aki, gadis yang sudah memikat hatinya.

"Ganbatte Nii-chan," ucap Yuka dan Saita kompak memberi semangat.

Sasuke hanya diam dan tak menanggapi. Dalam hatinya berkata, 'Berdoalah kau seberuntung Itachi.'

Setelah Itachi dan Aki berada di depan, Shisui memberikan kertas yang mereka tadi isi. Hanya saja, kertas milik Itachi diberikan kepada Aki. Dan milik Aki kepada Itachi. Lalu mereka berjalan bersama menuju tempat pengambilan kertas dan duduk ditempat yang telah disediakan bagi masing-masing pasangan. Akan seperti itu selanjutnya dan Shisuipun mulai memanggil mereka satu-persatu.

"Toneri dari Taki dan Gakari dari Kiri."

"Shikamaru dari Konoha dan Kimiko dari Suna."

"Pein dari Kiri dan Hezlin dari Konoha."

"Sasori dari Suna dan Asami dari Konoha."

"Sai dari Konoha dan Sherlin dari Ame."

"Sasuke dari Konoha dan Sakura dari Suna."

"Nii-chan, sepertinya kali ini kau juga sedang beruntung," goda Saita sambil menyikut pelan Sasuke yang ada disampingnya.

"Bersemangatlah Nii-chan," kedip Yuka.

"Hn, terserah," ucap Sasuke acuh.

Ckckckck Sasuke kau masih berusaha menutupi rasa senangmu dengan sikap _stoic_ mu itu ya. Padahal dalam hatimu kau sangat bersyukur pada _Kami-sama_ karena telah mendengar doamu.

"Hidan dari Taki dan Hana dari Konoha."

"Cee dari Konoha dan Atsuki dari Ame."

"Utakata dari Ame dan Yuka dari Konoha."

"Berusahalah dan semangat," bisik Saita pada Yuka.

"Iya. Semoga kau juga beruntung Saita," balas Yuka.

"Gaara dari Suna dan Kirei dari Konoha."

"Neji dari Konoha dan Harumi dari Kiri."

"Dan yang terakhir, Kakashi dari Kiri dan Saita dari Konoha."

'Ya ampun Nii-chan, kau menjadikan aku yang terakhir, ckckck,' batin Saita.

Sekilas Shisui melemparkan senyumnya pada Saita, adik semata wayangnya yang telah ia tinggalkan berhari-hari dan bertemu dalam acara yang seperti ini.

Setelah memanggil semuanya Shisui kembali memberikan pengarahan.

"Sekarang semua sudah bersama pasangan masing-masing yang telah kami pilihkan. Saat ini sampai beberapa hari ke depan, semoga kalian bisa kompak. Aku harap kalian mulai membiasakan diri satu sama lain, dan mulai mengenal satu sama lain. Kalian akan kami tinggalkan sampai waktunya jam makan siang. Sampai waktunya tiba, kalian dilarang meninggalkan pasangan kalian. Setelah selesai makan siang, acaranya bebas. Kalian bebas berkumpul dengan yang lainnya. Maka dari itu, gunakan waktu sebaik-baiknya untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain agar kalian bisa bekerja sama untuk tahap selanjutnya. Aku undur diri." Shisui mengakhiri perkataannya.

Setelah berbicara panjang lebar, Shisui beranjak turun dan meninggalkan ruangan diikuti pengawas lainnya. Para peserta tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mematuhi aturan yang telah ditetapkan. Mau tidak mau mereka memang harus taat pada peraturan di tempat itu, karena kamera pengawas terpasang disetiap sudut dan meja. Setidaknya mereka tidak ingin mencoreng nama desa mereka, apabila mereka sampai di diskualifikasi karena tidak menuruti aturan. Meskipun mereka sempat kesal dengan acara gila yang tak masuk akal ini, tapi setidaknya mereka mendapatkan pengalaman baru.

.

.

.

Para peserta mengobrol satu sama lain dengan pasangan yang telah ditentukan. Sedikit canggung di awal tapi sepertinya mereka cepat membiasakan diri dan akrab. Mari kita lihat ke masing-masing meja peserta. Kita intip sedikit apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Meja 1 – Itachi dan Aki

"Sepertinya kita perlu berkenalan dengan cara yang lebih sopan," ucap Itachi memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku Uchiha Itachi," lanjutnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke Aki.

"Um, yah. Aku Aki Destriana. Senang berkenalan denganmu," balasnya sambil menjabat tangan Itachi.

"Bagaimana menurutmu acara seperti ini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Menurutku sedikit aneh, membuat ajang perjodohan seperti ini," jawab Aki sedikit kikuk, meskipun dia cukup senang sekarang.

"Ternyata kita satu pemikiran. Kau tau, awalnya aku tidak terima acara gila macam ini. Apalagi mereka menempeli fotoku di sepanjang jalan. Rasanya sangat memalukan, seolah kau seperti buronan di desamu sendiri. Tapi, kini aku bersyukur karena dari acara ini, aku bertemu denganmu dan dapat mengenalmu," ucap Itachi panjang lebar.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Aki kaget.

"Karena aku menyukaimu saat pertama kali melihatmu," ucap Itachi serius dengan sorot mata yang tajam tapi terlihat teduh dan nyaman.

Semburat merah menghiasi wajah Aki. Batinnya tak henti mencerna apa yang baru saja Itachi ucapkan.

'Kami-sama, bagaimana mungkin dia sejujur ini? Bukankah ini terlalu cepat untuk bilang suka, saat kita belum mengenal satu sama lain? Tapi ... Kenapa aku jadi berdebar-debar seperti ini hanya karena ucapannya barusan?'

Batin Aki tak henti terus bertanya, sampai suara Itachi kembali membuyarkannya.

"Aki? Kenapa kau diam saja? Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara dan blak-blakan ya, hehe," tawa Itachi kikuk. Kemudian dia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Tidak usah pikirkan kata-kataku yang tadi, bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol yang lain?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Aki disertai senyuman.

Meja 2 – Toneri dan Gakari

Toneri dan Gakari tampak serupa. Mungkin karena helaian rambutnya yang senada berwarna putih kebiruan. Manik coklatnya yang indah tampak berbinar saat mengobrol dengan Toneri. Toneri pun tampak senang karena obrolan mereka sangat menarik tentang keluarga Hyuuga dan Otsutsuki yang sejarahnya hampir sama. Apalagi kini perusahaan mereka merupakan grup yang cukup terkenal.

Meja 3 – Shikamaru dan Kimiko

Seperti biasanya Shikamaru tampak enggan berbasa-basi dan awalan yang buruk, dia menguap di depan gadis feminim berhelai pink itu. Meskipun gadis itu tak mempermasalahkan sikap Shikamaru yang menurut sebagian orang, tidak sopan itu. Tapi Shikamaru juga tak bisa menampik, kalau ia cukup tertarik dengan gadis yang ceria itu. Obrolan mereka akhirnya dipenuhi dengan canda tawa yang sedikit terasa canggung mengingat bagaimana Shikamaru merasa semua hal di dunia ini merepotkan.

Meja 4 – Pein dan Hezlin

Mereka terlihat lebih sering membicarakan aliran musik Rock. Pein kagum dengan Hezlin yang tidak tampak canggung dengan penampilannya yang seperti itu. Biasanya gadis-gadis lain merasa risih padanya karena wajahnya yang dipenuhi tindikan itu. Tapi Hezlin jelas berbeda. Dalam hati Pein merasa beruntung karena gadis cantik yang menjadi pasangan sementaranya itu adalah Hezlin. Hezlin pun merasa senang, karena Pein orang yang asyik. Apalagi gayanya jelas-jelas selera Hezlin.

Meja 5 – Sasori dan Asami

Sasori dengan wajah babyface dan pembawaan yang tenang membuat Asami merasa nyaman dengannya. Ditambah lagi ternyata Sasori adalah pembuat boneka yang sangat terkenal di daerahnya. Asami menjadi semakin kagum pada sosok Sasori. Mereka terus membicarakan tentang boneka, dan Asami belajar cukup banyak dari Sasori tentang tekhnik pembuatan boneka yang luar biasa.

Meja 6 – Sai dan Sherlin

Sai yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya dengan senyuman yang entah palsu atau tulus, membuat Sherlin sedikit risih. Dalam batinnya mungkin bertanya, kenapa orang ini selalu tersenyum atau mungkin bagaimana bisa dia tahan terus-menerus tersenyum seperti itu. Setiap mengakhiri obrolannya, Sai selalu tersenyum. Tapi dia terlihat cukup manis dan sopan karena memperlakukan Sherlin dengan lembut. Sampai-sampai Sherlin merasa kalah dengan Sai dalam hal sikap. Tetapi ternyata Sai bisa menjadi sangat serius dan terlihat berwibawa saat membicarakn tentang lukisan. Sherlin tau betul kalau Sai sangat suka melukis dari sorot matanya saat membicarakan hal itu. Sherlinpun merasa takjub, akan semua pengetahuan yang Sai miliki mengenai lukisan. Jadi, obrolan mereka di dominasi dengan membicarakan lukisan.

Meja 7 – Sasuke dan Sakura

Keduanya tampak sangat canggung. Ini pertama kalinya mereka saling berhadapan secara langsung satu sama lain. Mereka terlihat lebih banyak diam. Sebenarnya mereka sedang berusaha mengendalikan diri, tepatnya jantung mereka yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sangat tak terkendali. Entah apa sebabnya, yang belum mereka pahami, tapi rasa ini pertama kali bagi mereka. Debaran aneh yang sangat kencang hingga rasanya kau dapat mendengar detak jantungmu sendiri.

' _Baka!_ Aku sama sekali tidak tau harus bagaimana saat ini. Debaran ini membuat aku kesulitan untuk bernafas, apalagi berbicara dengannya. Padahal kini aku ada dihadapannya' batin Sasuke.

'Bicara ... Bicara ... Ayo bicara!' Rutuknya lagi.

Sementara keadaan Sakura tak jauh beda dengan Sasuke.

'Sakura bodoh, kenapa kau jadi mati gaya dihadapannya. Dia memang tampan dan terlihat sempurna, tapi belum ada laki-laki yang membuatmu tidak berkutik seperti ini. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Karena debaran aneh ini, rasanya semua kata-kata tercekat di tenggorokanku dan tak bisa keluar. Akan terlihat sangat bodoh, jika kami menghabiskan waktu berdiam diri seperti ini. Pastinya akan sangat membosankan. Yosh! Beranikan dirimu Sakura,' batinnya meneriaki.

Hingga keduanya ...

"Sakura/Sasuke," ucap mereka bersamaan memecah keheningan.

"Silahkan duluan," ucap Sasuke mempersilahkan Sakura.

"Umm, itu ... Aku hanya sedikit bingung tentang apa yang harus kita bicarakan," jawab Sakura.

"Hn. Aku juga tidak terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini. Jadi aku tidak tau harus bagaimana." Sasuke menimpali.

"Yah kalau begitu, kita tunggu saja sampai kita tau apa yang harus kita bicarakan," balas Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan jurus andalannya, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke bangku serta melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Ya ampun, kalian peserta terkaku dalam acara ini.

Meja 8 - Hidan dan Hana

Hidan si penganut aliran Jashin tak henti-henti bercerita soal dewa atheisnya itu. Hana hanya bisa mendengarkan Hidan berceloteh panjang lebar. Tak pernah Hana kira, kalau ternyata Hidan adalah orang yang banyak bicara dan penganut aliran tidak jelas. Tetapi di sisi lain ternyata dia orang yang sangat humoris sehingga mampu mengocok perut Hana. Hana pun tak kalah humoris dengan Hidan, sehingga obrolan mereka selalu dipenuhi gelak tawa. Bisa kau bayangkan seberisik apa meja ini.

Meja 9 - Cee dan Atsuki

Gadis tomboy dan lelaki pendiam yang sangat pintar dalam hal analisa. Mereka justru menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk bermain game bersama. Bukan game biasa, melainkan game aplikasi yang bernama "Hunter". Sebuah game detektif untuk memburu dan menemukan pembunuh tersembunyi. Kebetulan saat ini Atsuki sedang kesulitan dalam levelnya kali ini. Atsuki menggunakan ini untuk menguji coba kemampuan Cee dalam hal analisa seperti yang ia ketahui dari profilnya. Dan menakjubkan, Cee bisa menyelesaikan level yang tertunda berhari-hari oleh Atsuki hanya dalam hitungan menit. Atsuki semakin kagum padanya.

Ternyata acara ini menjadi sangat tidak terduga, sehingga terbentuklah pasangan yang tidak terduga pula.

Meja 10 - Utakata dan Yuka

"Aku tidak menyangka akan berpasangan denganmu." Utakata memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku juga," ucap Yuka sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tau Yuka, aku sempat khawatir sebelumnya. Tapi begitu tau pasanganku adalah dirimu, aku merasa lega. Seperti semuanya akan berjalan lancar untuk kedepannya." Utakata tersenyum lembut sehingga membuat Yuka sedikit salah tingkah.

"Aku juga senang, karena setidaknya kita pernah berinteraksi sebelumnya. Jadi kurasa kita tidak akan terlalu canggung satu sama lain." Yuka berusaha memberikan alasan logis yang masuk akal untuk menyembunyikan betapa senangnya ia. Hanya saja, kau tau kan, Uchiha itu tidak mudah mengeksperisikan perasaannya. Sehingga mereka selalu menjaga imagenya. Oh, ya ampun ...

Selanjutnya pembicaraan mereka lebih terarah ke desa masing-masing. Mereka saling berbagi cerita mengenai desa mereka. Keindahan alamnya, budaya di desanya, dan segala hal menarik mengenai desa.

Meja 11 - Gaara dan Kirei

Pasangan yang ini juga sedikit kaku, mengingat sifat Gaara yang kurang lebih sama dengan Sasuke. Jadi, mereka tidak banyak bicara. Apalagi ini kali pertama bagi Kirei berhadapan dengan orang misterius seperti Gaara dan dia belum punya celah untuk mencairkan suasana dengan Gaara yang terlihat sangat tertutup, kaku, dan bisa dibilang sikapnya juga sedikit dingin.

Oohhh ... Aku tidak tau bagaimana cara menggambarkan mereka berdua saat ini. Satu-satunya hal yang menarik dari diri Gaara saat ini adalah tato "Ai" dikenignya itu.

Meja 12 - Neji dan Harumi

Harumi gadis yang sangat menyukai musik dan pandai bermain gitar. Dan siapa sangka Neji juga adalah orang yang sudah cukup lama berkecimpung dalam dunia musik. Terlebih lagi dia juga salah satu produser terkenal di Konoha. Perusahaan Hyuuga Record berada di bawah kendalinya. Dan mereka kini dipertemukan dalam acara ini, berencana mengadakan debut untuk Harumi. Wah wah Harumi, kau sungguh beruntung. Acara biro jodoh ini, entah kenapa berubah jadi ajang pencarian bakat.

Meja 13 - Kakashi dan Saita

Keheningan juga menyelimuti meja ini. Pasalnya Kakashi justru sibuk membaca buku kesayangannya _Icha-Icha Paradise_ meskipun buku itu tersampul. Karena aku ini authornya, tentu saja bisa kubilang itu adalah _Icha-Icha Paradise_ namun Saita tidak mengetahuinya. Bosan dengan kesunyian. Saita pun angkat bicara.

"Ya ampun, buku apa sih yang sedang kau baca itu?" tanyanya mendelik kesal ke arah Kakashi.

Kakashi melirik Saita dan bilang, "Rahasia," kemudian mengalihkan atensinya pada buku itu lagi.

"Hei, aku bosan," ketus Saita.

"Setidaknya pinjami aku buku bacaan itu juga, kalau kau ingin mengacuhkanku seperti ini," lanjutnya.

Kakashi berhenti membaca bukunya dan menutup buku itu kemudian berkata, "Maaf, tapi ini bukan bahan bacaan yang cocok untuk bocah sepertimu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Memangnya siapa yang kau panggil bocah, heh? Kau itu sepertinya orang yang terlalu banyak menyimpan rahasia ya. Pertama kau menutupi sebagian wajahmu, kemudian kau membaca buku yang juga kau rahasiakan," sindir Saita.

"Begitukah menurutmu?" goda Kakashi. "Biar kuberitahu sesuatu padamu," lanjutnya.

Kakashi menggeser bangkunya tepat disamping Saita, dan mulai membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Jika kau melihat wajahku kupastikan kau akan langsung jatuh cinta padaku, Nona."

DEG

Nafas Kakashi terasa hangat ditelinganya, meski ia memakai masker. Dan entah kenapa, hanya dengan satu kalimat yang Kakashi berikan mampu membungkam mulut Saita, hingga ia tidak terus berceloteh.

Sejujurnya Kakashi, tanpa kau membuka maskermu, Saita juga sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Dia itu penyuka pria misterius.

.

.

.

Akhirnya jam makan siang usai, dan kini acara bebas. Quartet Uchiha langsung berkumpul, bermaksud mencari Shisui dan menemuinya, karena kemarin tidak sempat.

Di satu sisi, kita bisa lihat wajah Itachi dan Yuka yang sepertinya sangat gembira dan di satu sisi wajah Sasuke dan Saita yang tampak muram. Itachi dan Yuka berjalan lancar dengan acaranya. Sementara Sasuke dan Saita berbanding terbalik dengan yang diharapkan. Tampaknya kalian perlu mencoba keberuntungan kalian lain kali.

Mereka saling bertukar cerita tentang kejadian sebelum makan siang tadi, dan hal itu membuat Itachi dan Yuka tertawa dengan sikap kaku Sasuke yang membuatnya diam seribu bahasa dan sikap terang-terangan Saita yang berbuah acuhan. Membuat Sasuke dan Saita makin merengut.

Setelah berjalan dan mencari, akhirnya mereka menemukan Shisui yang sedang bersantai dengan seorang gadis pemandu bernama Akasuna Ashira.

"Rupanya kau disini Shisui," ucap Itachi begitu mereka sampai di meja Shisui.

"Kami mencarimu kemana-mana," timpal Saita.

"Kami butuh penjelasanmu," sambung Yuka.

Seketika aura disekitar mereka terasa suram dan dingin, membuat Shisui menghela nafas pasrah.

"Duduklah kalian dulu, biar ku perkenalkan ...," ucapan Shisui terputus oleh Sasuke.

"Kami sudah kenal," sergah Sasuke.

"Ya, aku tau kau sudah mengenalnya sebagai pemandu kalian, tapi biar kuberitahu satu hal. Dia adalah kekasihku," timpal Shisui.

"NANI?" ucap mereka serempak.

Quartet Uchiha cukup terkejut dengan fakta yang disampaikan oleh Shisui, tapi itu bukan hal yang penting sekarang ini.

Itachi bertanya pada Shisui tentang acara gila ini, kemana ia bertugas beberapa hari ke belakang, dan kenapa ia ada disini.

Shisui pun menjelaskan dari awal hingga akhir, setelah sebelumnya minta maaf pada Saita karena telah lama meninggalkannya dan tidak memberikan kabar.

Sebenarnya para petinggi desa sudah lama ingin mengadakan acara bagi pemuda dan pemudi di desanya untuk memperkenalkan pada mereka semua desa-desa disekitarnya. Alasannya adalah untuk mempererat hubungan antar desa tetangga, agar selalu rukun. Karena kebanyakan pemuda sekarang tidak terlalu suka bekerja di luar desa. Mereka lebih suka berada di dalam desa, sehingga dikhawatirkan hubungan sosial mereka tidak akan baik nantinya. Namun salah satu petinggi desa, yaitu Tuan Minato, ingin sebuah acara yang unik dan menyenangkan, sehingga beliau mencetuskan untuk mengadakan acara perjodohan seperti ini. Katanya, jika berhasil, penduduk desa akan tersebar ke desa lainnya. Itu akan bagus untuk hubungan sosial atau kerja sama kedepannya. Dan mengenai sanksi yang diberikan itupun tak lebih hanya gertakan tak berdasar agar para calon peserta mau mengikuti acara ini. Terlebih lagi, sekarang terlihat para peserta mulai menikmati acara ini dan sepertinya sudah tidak ada protes dari semua peserta.

Intinya ini hanya sebuah permainan sekaligus perkenalan antar penduduk desa. Dan jika benih-benih cinta memang timbul pada masing-masing peserta itu akan menjadi lebih baik lagi. Yah, kurang lebih itu yang Shisui jelaskan, dan sepertinya Quartet Uchiha bisa memahaminya dengan bijak. Setelah penjelasan itu dan tentang kekasih Shisui bernama Ashira, mereka berempat pun pergi meninggalkan Shisui.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Note : Chapter kali ini sepertinya berantakan banget.

Cerita ini tidak diperuntukkan khusus untuk penggemar SASUSAKU, tapi ini hanya selingan cerita untuk rasa terima kasih pada teman-teman yang selama ini mendukung saya. Walaupun rasanya ini juga masih sangat jauh dari kata puas. Terlalu banyak pairing sehingga saya sendiri merasa rumit. Minna ... Gomen ... belum bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk kalian. Dan untuk keterlambatan update yang sangat lama, karena saat ini saya sedang sibuk di duta. Hontou ni gomennasai minna.


End file.
